Resfriado
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Alfred se resfria y Arthur lo cuida, y no lo hace a regañadientes, sigo siendo un asco para los resumenes... aún asi espero les guste


Para pesadillas de algunos, aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfics, espero les guste, (es el primero que escribo de esta pareja que tanto me gusta).

Lo común, Hetalia no me pertenece (aún) y hago esto sin fines de lucro y algún día todos seremos uno con Rusia ^^ (kolkolkolkol)

OoOoOoOoOoO

El rubio frunció sus enormes cejas al ver los pequeños números que registraban el termómetro y suspiro de forma cansina mirando al chico que estaba en la cama. Se trataba de un chico de cabello rubio oscuro con un mechón que desafiaba a la gravedad y que obedecía al nombre de Alfred F. Jones, o más conocido como Estados Unidos de America. Aparentemente estaba dormido, pero respiraba de forma agitada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y el gesto contraído como si le doliera algo, la explicación para su estado era simple: estaba resfriado, así es, aunque usted no lo crea, el gran héroe se había resfriado, y no era un simple catarro, no, era una pulmonía que traía a todos los otros países de cabeza tratando de que la crisis económica no afectase tanto a la estabilidad de sus respectivas naciones.

Todos se habían alarmado ante tan grave situación, todos querían matar a Alfred (como por milésima vez), todos querían que se recuperara de inmediato de su enfermedad para superar aquella terrible crisis, pero el único que lo estaba cuidando era Inglaterra. Su ex tutor, aunque no lo admitiese, estaba mas preocupado del rubio come hamburguesa que del estado de su gobierno, y simplemente no lo podía evitar, verlo así le causaba…

Estrujo el paño húmedo con sus manos y lo coloco sobre la frente del menor, tratando de aliviar la fiebre que le aquejaba.

-Iggy…-el americano abrió los ojos y sonrío un poco-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la reunión de hoy?

-estoy cuidándote idiota-le contesto el inglés volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Alfred soltó su acostumbrada risa de héroe, claro que más débil que de costumbre y trato de incorporarse-no necesito que me cuides, yo estoy bien, los héroes no nos enfermamos…-pero su discurso fue interrumpido por un ataque de tos que echo por tierra su afirmación, mientras el mayor lo tomaba de los hombros y le obligaba a recostarse nuevamente. Arthur le acomodo el paño frío que se había caído tras el infructuoso intento de America por levantarse y le arropo bien, rayendo a su mente recuerdos de antaño cuando acostaba a su pequeña colonia y le contaba cuentos antes de dormir; su rostro de relajo y sonrío levemente ante esas memorias.

-más te vale quedarte en cama-dijo de forma seria, aunque su rostro no expresaba el acostumbrado enojo con que se refería a Alfred-nos tienes a todos de cabeza por tu resfriado.

-no es necesario que se preocupen por mi, saldré bien de esto, como siempre, los héroes siempre salimos bien parados de todo-sonrío America.

-no se preocupan por ti, mas bien se preocupan de su…-no termino la frase, ¿para que matarle aquella ingenua idea que se había formado el menor? Si bien las otras naciones estaban preocupado por la forma en que les afectaba el resfrío de Alfred, no era necesario (absolutamente necesario) que el se enterara… al menos por el momento.

-Iggy…

-no me digas así

-quiero comer uno de tus scones, ¿Por qué no me preparas unos?-pidió.

-claro-el ingles se sintió encantado ante la petición y ya se iba a encaminar hacia la cocina cuando se quedo blanco y se volteo horrorizado hacia el americano ¡estaba mucho mas grave de lo que pensaba! La fiebre debía estar altísima para que el rubio quisiera uno de los scones de Inglaterra cuando siempre se quejaba sobre lo asquerosos que eran-Alfred…

Se sentó a su lado mirándole preocupado ¿y como no estarlo? Nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Le acaricio ese mechón que siempre le había parecido tan extraño, como si se revelara contra Newton negando su teoría de que hay una fuerza que atrae todo hacia el suelo.

-Iggy-empezó a hablar nuevamente Alfred mirando con ojos vidriosos al rubio-yo no quería hacerte llorar-dijo, Arthur no entendió a que se refería.

-no estoy llorando-le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-estas delirando por la fie…

-si te hice llorar, cuando me independice de ti-le interrumpió el americano dejando mudo a Inglaterra-yo no quería hacerte llorar, yo no quería…

-cállate Alfred-le ordeno el mayor, no quería recordar eso, y no quería disculpas porque probablemente no eran otra cosa que un efecto de los delirios del come hamburguesas-no te preocupes por eso, ahora descansa.

Se levanto tomando la bandeja con remedios que había llevado, dispuesto a ir a la cocina por un poco de limonada, pero la mano del menor lo retuvo.

-¿necesitas algo?

-quédate-pidió en un susurro Estado Unidos, atrayéndolo hacia el con un abrazo, aun enfermo conservaba aquella enorme fuerza, Inglaterra, encontrado por sorpresa, a penas alcanzo a dejar de nuevo la bandeja sobre la mesita de noche antes de caer acostado en la cama abrazado por Alfred.

-idiota, déjame…

-me asusta-susurro el menor dejando nuevamente al inglés mudo-me asusta quedarme solo, me asusta estar enfermo, soy un héroe, los héroes no nos enfermamos…no me dejes solo…-su voz se quebraba, ¿era producto de la enfermedad, o acaso…Alfred estaba llorando?

Arthur abrazo al menor contra su pecho, igual que cuando era pequeño y tenia pesadillas, lo abrazo con fuerzas, con cariño, con todo ese cariño que hacia tanto tiempo no le podía expresar y tanto quería darle.

-cálmate Alfred, no me voy a ir, no llores-le dijo en un susurro acariciando su cabello.

-los héroes no lloramos-contesto con voz ahogada por el llanto Estados Unidos.

-claro que no-dijo el mayor sonriendo mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello rubio de su ex colonia, esperando a que el otro se durmiera y no continuara llorando para que no le subiera mas la fiebre, esperando a que descansara y la crisis económica pronto no fuera mas que un mero recuerdo.

-Arthur…-llamo con voz soñolienta Alfred.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-te quiero-susurro antes de caer dormido y dejando a Arthur con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Muy cursi?

No me golpeen! (al menos no mucho) y dejen reviews… se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas, lo que quieran, yo feliz con que hayan leido.


End file.
